Little Secrets
by lostloveloki
Summary: The wedding has passed, and the royal couple descend towards the grand feast held in honour of their nuptuals. But there is a little secret that the prince isn't aware of.


The goblets were filled to the rims with the finest mead in all of Asgard, as the prince and his bride descended the steps arm in arm. Joyous bellowing filled the hall as Lady-no, _princess _Sif walked with her groom. She rolled her eyes when Fandral and Volstagg hollered, whilst Hogun revealed one of his precious smiles. She pulled his arm closer, looking up at him with a knowing smile, making his hand softly stroke across her stomach. But she couldn't meet his aqua eyes since his gaze was fixed upon his parents. The King and Queen were seated at the centre of the high table, behind succulent meats, and sweet pastries. Frigga beamed subtly with the simply pride of a mother whose greatest secret desire had been fulfilled. The corners of her lips were turned up, and her eyes crinkled with joy. She wore her hair up, in the most recent fashion of the court, with the signature braids of the royal family. Her dress, made of shimmering gold and ice-blue silk complemented her sharp features to perfection, as she squeezed her one-eyed husband's hand. Odin set his eye upon his son, and though his features barely changed from what had become a perpetual frown, there was still a singular softness in his gaze. A softness that had been gone for far too long. The Allfather graced the happy couple with a curt nod, but it was enough. It was more than enough.

Slightly indignant about her husband's inattentive behaviour on their special day, Sif tripped him up with the tip of her graceful white, heeled shoes, causing him to stumble. She knew he'd never fall. She'd teased him throughout their childhood, as a boy who never fell on his face, but would always fall on his bottom. "Cat-eyes," she'd called him back then, "You have the balance and perpetual irritation of a cat."

Oh how it seemed to be a lifetime ago.

Her little diversion turned out to be successful as he turned his eyes upon her, and saw her reflective gaze veiled with the hint of a smile.

"Are you keeping secrets from your husband already, Sif?" He clicked his tongue in disapproval, but squeezed her hand to let her know he was merely teasing. "I had hoped you'd be happier about our wedding," he crooned, leaning down slightly, pulling her a couple inches closer.

She closed her eyes and shook her head for a moment, before settling her eyes upon their intertwined hands, and back up at his face. "I was merely remembering something."

"Oh? What preoccupies my bride on such an occasion?" He stroked her arm in encouragement, but if there was one thing he knew, then it was that her stubbornness mirrored his own.

She tilts her head slightly, looking straight into his heart. "Cat-eyes."

His lips stretched wide, revealing his perfectly aligned teeth. Moments, instances, small thoughts all flooded his mind at her words. Watching her play-fight, running around the palace grounds with her and his brother, the time she kicked his bottom in an attempt to make him fall onto his face, the time she pushed him back onto the grass so that she could straddle and kiss him…

She watched their past play out in the minute changes in his features. The pull of muscles, the movement of his eyes, and the sharp intake of breath as their shared memories wreaked havoc in his mind. She freed his hand from his arm and softly reached up to his face, stroking his cheek and tugging at his attention again. The simple touch electrified him. "You don't realise how much that gesture ignites my heart, dearest Sif."

Warmth oozed from her as she breathed her next words, "I know everything there is to know about you, my darling. Every moment, every dream, every fantasy, and every thought that simmers through that complex mind of yours. Our hearts are connected, our souls are connected, and our bodies are connected even in this singular moment deep within me…"

His brow furrowed, but he rests his face against her hand. "What do you mean, Sif?" He kissed the inside of his palm.

She pressed her lips together in amusement. "The trickster and lie smith known centuries for his cunning, doesn't understand the simple words of his wife? The simple words of the warrior? Oh, how you disappoint me, Loki…"

She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, and pulled his shoulder down with the hand that had caressed his cheek. He turned his ear to her and closed his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
